Soulmates
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Fixed! Chaos mysterious side is about to be reveal and it involves a girl...
1. A lost soulmate

**Title:** Soulmates

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Chaos mysterious side is about to be reveal and it involves a girl...

**Rating:** PG-13

**Status:** UNBETAED (willing to help? E-mail me!

**Notes:** Don't flame me! **NEWS:** I started playing episode II and I'm halfway so this story had been modified according what I had seen from episode II. This stories starts mid episode II. Do correct me if I say a place or name wrong. I couldn't help myself but I had to write something about Chaos, he's my favorite character.

**Chapter One: A lost soulmate**

Shion Uzuki had always been a thoughtful woman and since the day she had laid eyes upon the young boy Chaos she had always wondered what's behind the serene, nostalgic appearance of the turquoise-gray eyes, tanned skin and silver shoulder length hair. It was positive that the young boy that assembly a teenager of seventeen years had extraordinary power and unique of his kind. She just could remember how the boy once used a power while drawing two long beautiful white wings like an angel.

Lately, after their fight against Albedo, the destruction of Old Miltia, the green eyes woman of light brown hair and pallid skin had stayed with the crew of the Elsa, including MOMO, Rubedo (Jr) and Ziggy. She had been working on developing Kos-Mos, with, by surprise, the help of the silver haired boy and MOMO.

Shion slumped down on the cafeteria's chair, exhausted after finishing some developing on Kos-Mos. Then someone placed a plate filled with all assortments of lunch food; Shion looked up to find Chaos smiling at her, handing out her place while settling his ahead of her on the table.

"You seem spaced out," Chaos commented softly looking at her intently as he dug into his food. Shion smiled softly and ate some of the food on her place silently until she decided to ask what she had longed to know.

"Chaos, Why are you so passive and mysterious? I heard you never said a word about yourself." Shion for a split second thought it was a horrible idea to ask this stuff about the boy; his smile dropped and his eyes clouded. "I'm sorry does it-?"

"It's ok," Chaos whispered, "Everyone asked me the same thing." There were seconds of silence before the boy continued. "I'm not entirely human."

"What?"

"I've come from a higher dimension in search of cosmos, my soulmate. She was kidnapped from my place and as I found out on the way, is trapped somewhere longing for my presence."

"But you've been two years with the guys of Elsa, and you were fourteen years ago with Canaan on the conflict-"

"Yes, it had been fourteen years since I've looked for her, but had come empty handed." Chaos pushed the plate farther from him and rested his head over his gloved arms. His eyes once again clouded with a burst of sadness and loneliness. "When I saw Kos-Mos, it reminded me of her."

"Kos-Mos? But Kos-Mos were created by us..." Shion trailed off, thinking about her once dead boyfriend.

"I noticed, though Kos-Mos have powers jut like her and it makes me react into aid."

Shion looked sadly at the boy; she never expected the boy to hold such feelings towards a soulmate. She reached over and grasped his hand in comfort. "What ever you need, I'll be here for you Chaos and I know Kos-Mos will be willing to help too."

Chaos fixed his turquoise eyes at her and for the first time Shion saw tears trailing down from them.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notes:** I can say this is a bit Alternate Universe but you people, tell me if it is good? Review please! Should I continue? 


	2. Chaos’s world

**Title:** Soulmates

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Chaos mysterious side is about to be reveal and it involves a girl...

**Rating:** PG-13

**Status:** UNBETAED (willing to help? E-mail me!

**Chapter Two:** Chaos's world

Chaos fixed his turquoise eyes at her and for the first time Shion saw tears trailing down from them. "Chaos, I'm so-"

"Don't be," he whispered with a sad hurtful voice. "I've lived alone for the past fourteen years along with the pain of my poor heart." He looked down at the table; just as Shion's hand reach out to him once again.

"How was she?" Chaos shot his head up and looked intently at the green eyes of the woman. His hand reached out for her temples but hesitated.

"May I?" Shion finally nod and felt the cold surface of the boy's gloves touching her skin. Suddenly she felt like she was pulled inside a memory or a rapid hyperspace; the place around them darkened and the boy's eyes became pupilless.

Shion drifted his gazed from Chaos to the place around her. It looked s if she wasn't on Elsa anymore but floating on space. "Chaos?" she called.

Suddenly the sound of a E.S vessel reach her ears and watched like a virtual movie, the ES flying pass by her and into the darkness of the space.

_An emotionless body floated few feet away with its eyes close. "It's just a body," she heard a man's voice say from the E.S communicator. "Chaos, don't get distracted with it. Chaos, are you listening to me?"_

"_But she deserves a proper funeral," the boy's voice whispered from the vessel ahead of the body. "Her soul won't rest in peace."_

"_Chaos we don't have time- CHAOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

Shion watched how the E.S vessel opened its gate and Chaos stepped out, he extended his arm while his body trembled slightly and created a blue bubble shield around him. His muscles seem to relax and his body stopped trembling.

_He approached the body and notice it was a beautiful young girl, almost on her seventeen, with light blue long hair, a one piece white suit and a light green emerald coming from the skin of her forehead. Chaos reached out and picked up the girl and felt a weird feeling around him. The sound of a bell clinging covered his senses and the image of bloody red waved flashed through his mind…_

_Chaos shook his head and stepped back inside the vessel, closing the gate. "I'm in," he whispered softly and just as he did the girl let out a moan. "And the girl is alive!"_

"_The council is going to be so pissed off, Chaos. You messed up the mission!"_

"_Continue with Rama, I'll take her to the council."_

"_This is serous Chaos, we do not know who this girl can be, or how harmful she can be, and we're risking our race-"_

"_I'm willing to take full responsibility of her actions," he said sternly, sounding nostalgic. The seven people sitting around him sighed, and some massage his temples. _

"_Why is it you who bring us so many trouble Chaos?"_

"_I did told you to kill the child!" one of the man exclaimed, "He and his blasted name had damage our entire-"_

"_Silence, Mamba!" spoke the oldest and calmest person on the room. His hair was light yellow and his eyes shine with a dark violet. "You have no right to speak to him in such manners; Chaos is pure and powerful like us."_

"_But he's not from our race! He-"_

"_He nothing Mamba! Let the boy take full responsibility on the girl. He will do fine." The man named Mamba, with black his and yellow eyes slumped back into his chair and crossed his arms angrily._

"_Thank you," Chaos whispered bowing on the process._

"_Has she awaken?" Chaos asked to the small child and only companion from the entire village that had accepted him and actually speak with him secretly. The small boy has brown short hair and luminous blue eyes. He seems to wear a long dark cloak matching his pallid skin._

"_No."_

_It had been five days after finding the girl, and she still had not awaken, lying flat on her back on one of Chaos's bed. Chaos sighed and waved his hand, "You can go back home, thank you."_

_The small child bowed and left the place leaving the tanned boy sitting besides the sleeping for of the girl. His gloved hands reached to touch her soft light blue locks, pallid skin and smiled. "I'm longing to see how you're eyes looks like."_

_Suddenly the girl snapped her eyes opened and stared intently at the boy looking shocked back at her, now intense silver eyes. "Chaos," she whispered._

"_You're-" The girl pushed herself into a sitting position, and placed her hand on her heart._

"_cosmos."_

"_Your name is cosmos?" he asked, looking mild interested, his turquoise eyes didn't stop to inspect her._

_The girl nodded innocently. "cosmos."_

"_You can understand me? What happened back there? Can you speak in full sentences?"_

_The girl smiled weakly and parted her lips, "Sorrow, destruction but cosmos found chaos; chaos will take care of cosmos right?"_

_Chaos broke into a smile and took her free hand. "Chaos will always be with you."_

Shion then felt his hand letting go of her temples and the place came back to normal. Shion watched the boy's reaction when he finally spoke, "Since that day cosmos and I became inseparable. There wasn't a mission she wouldn't go with me. We became soulmates; one being, she was the only company I had, the only one who accepted me and loved me."

"But one day, I went out into a mission and cosmos was denied to go with me. I promised her I'll finish as soon as I could; I've never leave her alone. When I came back, unfortunately, my place was attacked, and demolish. I found the child, who told me about cosmos's kidnapping."

"But chaos, fourteen years ago was old Miltia conflict does it means-?"

"The Zoar incident. I also got involved with the Miltia conflict too, especially to find cosmos, but I have not found a single trace of her yet when I met Kosmos, her eyes captivated me Shion, it's like she had a real her beneath those emotionless eyes…"

"This is all so confusing," Shion murmured while chaos leaned over the table.

"All I can say Shion, Kosmos isn't exactly just a weaponry, she has something else."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Notes:** Much better eh? I bit more episode ii eh review and tell me. 


End file.
